


Main bitch out of your league too

by belca77777



Series: Stop interrupting my grinding [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also sass because it's a Side bitch sequel, Angst and Humor, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Sequel, Smooth Steve Rogers, Swearing, so much swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Не каждый день Баки доводится обнаруживать себя стоящим посреди пустынной Шестой авеню с национальной иконой в обнимку. Особенно после затяжной атаки роя мелких надоедливых роботов.Хотя надо признать, это довольно круто. Десять из десяти — он готов повторить. Ну, может, без роботов.Стив отрывается от его шеи, оставляя довольно качественный засос, только когда у него в наушнике начинает трещать, и кто-то — достаточно громко, чтобы Баки слышал — орет: — Роджерс! Кончай облизывать свою медсестру Джеки и давай шевелись уже! Пицца в башне через полчаса.— Тьфу, — произносит Стив, касаясь губами подбородка Баки. — Ненавижу Старка.





	Main bitch out of your league too

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Main bitch out of your league too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729386) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



Не каждый день Баки доводится обнаруживать себя стоящим посреди пустынной Шестой авеню с национальной иконой в обнимку. Особенно после затяжной атаки роя мелких надоедливых роботов.

Хотя надо признать, это довольно круто. Десять из десяти — он готов повторить. Ну, может, без роботов.

Стив отрывается от его шеи, оставляя довольно качественный засос, только когда у него в наушнике начинает трещать, и кто-то — достаточно громко, чтобы Баки слышал — орет: — Роджерс! Кончай облизывать свою медсестру Джеки* и давай шевелись уже! Пицца в башне через полчаса.

— Тьфу, — произносит Стив, касаясь губами подбородка Баки. — Ненавижу Старка.

— И я. Если он продолжит в том же духе, я, как и Джеки, подсяду на викодин, а об этом он сильно пожалеет, — качает головой Баки и отталкивается от машины, к которой его прижимает Роджерс. — Иди, у тебя есть мой номер.

Стив заметно колеблется, продолжая обнимать его.  
— А ты не мог бы… ну… пойти со мной? — он, улыбаясь, смотрит на Баки. — Обещаю отвернуться, если захочешь врезать Тони.

Баки прикидывает варианты. Определенно, это звучит привлекательно. Опять таки ж пицца… Крыть нечем.  
— Ладно, — отвечает он. — Но если Старк подстрелит меня своими лазерами, виноват будешь ты.

Стив целует его в лоб и заправляет прядь волос за ухо.  
— Идёт.

И Стив берет его в башню для поедания специальной «Пиццы, изготовленной по случаю окончания битвы с мелкими роботами™». За пару кварталов до места назначения они сталкиваются с Соколом, который обводит критическим взглядом взлохмаченного Стива, засос под челюстью Баки и мобильный телефон, который тот сжимает в руке, и, закатывая глаза, тянет: — Трахнитесь уже наконец.

— Сэм! — обиженно возмущается Роджерс и крепче сжимает ладонь Баки.

Сокол повторно закатывает глаза и, ухмыляясь, протягивает тому руку.  
— Сэм Уилсон. Приятно познакомиться. Бог свидетель — Стив никак не может затеять что-нибудь романтическое без каких-либо катастроф.

Баки сует телефон в карман джинсов и отвечает на рукопожатие.  
— Баки Барнс. Тот несчастный, чей номер так похож на твой.

— Ну спасибо, что отвечал на его фейковые экстренные вызовы. Похоже, в конечном итоге это дало положительный результат, — ухмыляется Сэм, самодовольно глядя на его засос. Баки определенно нравится Уилсон.

***

— О-о-о, это Баки с хорошими волосами! ** — Старк появляется из-за стены мониторов, когда они заходят в лабораторию. — Стив звонил тебе? Он хочет меня только когда меня нет, поэтому ему пришлось это сделать…

— Ну ничего себе! — произносит Баки с таким энтузиазмом, что от его избытка начинает ломить зубы. — Ты такой остроумный! Никогда раньше такого не слышал, — он вытаскивает руки из карманов, показывая Старку оба средних пальца. — Могу специально для тебя станцевать под эту песню.

Старк ухмыляется и разворачивается к Роджерсу.  
— Он мне нравится… Стив, давай оставим его себе!

Тот закатывает глаза и кладет руку Баки на поясницу.  
— Знаешь, Тони, думаю, Баки пока останется свободным.

— Ну… ты определенно можешь мной владеть, — тянет Барнс томным голосом, кокетливо глядя на него сквозь густые длинные ресницы. Роджерс целует его, и они принимаются довольно хихикать.

Старк переводит взгляд с одного на другого и мучительно стонет.  
— Это что, вы хотите сказать, что Кэп наконец-то нашел себе кого-то с таким же кошмарным чувством юмора? Уилсон, подозреваю, что ты каким-то образом к этому причастен.

Тот пожимает плечами.  
— Вообще-то, Стив до меня пытался дозвониться, — говорит он, разводя руками. — Но я не отвечал.

Старк шепотом матерится.  
— Сэм, не смей их поощрять!

— Я не думаю о тебе… — напевает Роджерс, глядя на Сэма и Тони. Тем самым заставляя окружающих восхищаться своими познаниями в современной поп-культуре. Потом нежно приподнимает подбородок Баки и демонстрирует весь набор выдающихся языковых навыков, имеющихся у него в арсенале.

— Пойдешь со мной на свидание? — спрашивает Роджерс, отрываясь от его губ. Старк издает звуки рвотных позывов, и Стив переводит на него взгляд. — Без этих долбоебов на галерке.

— С удовольствием, — кивает Баки и целует в ответ, чтобы еще сильнее позлить Старка. — Но только не сейчас, когда уровень… отвратительности между нами достигает максимального уровня.

— О, детка, — ухмыляется Стив. — Я нисколько не считаю тебя отвратительным. Ты просто немного грязный.

— Я о тебе, мудила! — возмущается Баки. — Ты хоть представляешь, как пахнешь?

Стив ухмыляется еще шире и как кот начинает тереться грязным лбом о его ненамного более чистую щеку. Баки сердито матерится.

— Черт, — шепчет Старк, снимая их на мобильный. — Это как наблюдать за крушением поезда в замедленном режиме. Никак не могу перестать смотреть…

Сэм вытаскивает наушник у него из уха. Баки определенно нравится Уилсон.

***

Сходить на свидание у них получается только на четвертый день.

Баки берет три дня больничного, потому что после довольно продолжительного размахивания битой бока болят так, что он едва может подняться с постели. Затем ему дают еще два выходных, потому что он, видимо, герой, и его начальник им гордится. У видео, в котором Баки зашивает ногу истекающему кровью ребенку, параллельно отбиваясь от нескольких роботов, больше миллиона просмотров на YouTube.

Он очень впечатлен собой. Кто ж знал, что он так круто выглядит. Кроме того, эти джинсы просто чудеса творят с его задницей…

Баки облегченно выдыхает, когда не обнаруживает размытых видеозаписей, где фигурировали бы они со Стивом, целующиеся взасос посреди бела дня на центральной улице города. Стивовым пиарщикам пришлось бы изрядно попотеть, пытаясь объяснить это общественности.

Так что благодаря этой атаке Баки получает целую неделю внеочередных выходных, а он не из тех, кто смотрит дареной лошади в рот. На четвертый день его бока приходят в норму, и Стив выводит Баки «в свет».

Они идут в маленький японский ресторанчик, в котором Роджерс, очевидно, бывает довольно часто, потому что крошечная пожилая японка ведет их прямо в небольшую приватную комнату вдали от главного обеденного зала и любопытных глаз, готовых засвидетельствовать Великое Гейское Свидание Капитана Америка. Затем она одобрительно хлопает Баки по щеке.

Стив кажется Баки крайне забавным, потому что ведет себя так, будто внутри него постоянно идет борьба того, что нашептывают ему старомодные манеры, с тем дерьмом, к которому привык Баки. На станцию метро, на которой они встречаются, он является с внушительным букетом роз, и принимается открывать перед Баки все чертовы двери, через которые они проходят. В итоге Роджерс крайне нелестно, но довольно уморительно пародирует Сэма и случайно оскорбляет маму Баки.

Баки уже немного любит его.

Стив съедает две тарелки рамена и примерно двадцать восемь пельменей гёдза и размахивает палочками, когда говорит. Баки впечатлен и слегка завидует его метаболизму.

— Могу я проводить тебя до дома? — спрашивает Стив после того, как настаивает на оплате счета, а Баки получает очередное одобрительное похлопывание по щеке и строгое наставление приходить еще от приемной японской бабушки Роджерса.

— Я живу во Флэтбуше, Стив, — напоминает Баки. — Если хочешь пройтись — Бога ради, но я беру Убер.

— Отлично, — кивает Роджерс, немного наклоняется и обнимает его за пояс. Баки рад, что уже темно, потому что щеки вдруг начинают быстро розоветь. — А я могу отправиться туда с тобой?

Баки изображает шок, чтобы скрыть то, насколько доволен.  
— Ух ты, Стив, я что, похож на того, кто дает на первом свидании?

— Э-э-э… — мнется Роджерс. — Чуть-чуть? — его хватка на бедре Баки немного ослабевает.

— Чертовски правильно, — кивает Баки и тянет руку Стива вниз. Так, чтобы широкая ладонь обхватывала ягодицу. — Теперь у тебя язык не повернется сказать, что все это время ты названивал мне зря.

Стив смеется, но начинает дышать глубже, а взгляд заметно тяжелеет.  
— Нет, — говорит он, сжимая пальцы. Баки сглатывает. — Точно не зря.

Они немного тискаются на заднем сидении Убера. Водитель смотрит строго вперед и включает радио погромче, когда Стив, постанывая, украшает шею Баки очередным засосом.

Спать с Роджерсом чертовски приятно.

Почти так же, как видеть выражение лиц коллег, когда два дня спустя являешься на работу, покрытый выцветающими засосами и с ослепительной самодовольной улыбкой качественно оттраханного человека.

Кто посмеет сказать, что Баки не может быть героем и шесть раз за воскресенье получить в свое распоряжение выдающийся патриотический звездно-полосатый член? Ни-блядь-кто.

***

Через неделю Стив звонит с задания. Баки наслаждается тремя выходными и, лежа на диване в трусах и банном халате, ест питу с фалафелем и халлуми и пристально следит за жизненными перипетиями сериальных героев. Телефон лежит на кофейном столике, и Баки тянется к кнопке громкой связи большим пальцем ноги, потому что обе руки заняты попытками предотвратить рассыпание табуле по всему ковру.

— Привет, детка, — слышится бодрый голос Стива, который звучит так, будто он надышался дымом. Баки закатывает глаза, глядя на упавший на бедро кусок жареного халлуми.

— Твою мать, — шипит он, пытаясь запихнуть его обратно в питу. — Привет, зайка. Уже наигрался с фрисби?

— Ага. Мы возвращаемся. А ты чем занимаешься?

— Тс-с-с, — шипит Баки. — У Хосе с Марисоль вот-вот появится незаконнорожденный ребенок.

— У тебя сегодня выходной, поэтому думаю, что ты не в больнице, а смотришь телевизор.

— Может быть, — говорит Баки. — Или я присутствую на родах у друзей.

— А они у тебя есть?

— Грубятина, — ворчит Баки. — Да, но, боюсь, в этой одежде они бы меня в родовую палату не пустили.

— О-о-о… — задушенно хрипит Стив и продолжает уже громким шепотом: — а что на тебе надето?

— Роджерс, у тебя не будет телефонного секса в самолете, — раздается вдалеке раздраженный голос Старка. — Ты сможешь удержать свои штаны застегнутыми в течение гребаных девяноста минут! Задница Барнса не настолько хороша!

Баки фыркает и, проиграв битву с табуле, пытается собрать его с колен. Остатки сдувает на пол.  
— Десять унций булгура с помидорами и халат.

— Да ты секси… — ухмыляется Роджерс. Старк на заднем плане матерится.

Спустя четыре с лишним часа в постели Баки Стив, падая на него и пытаясь отдышаться, говорит: — Ты и без табуле очень даже ничего.

Стив потный и такой тяжелый… Баки не променял бы его ни на что на свете.

— Это ты меня еще в гуляше не видел, — хмыкает он и целует Роджерса.

***

Когда Баки попадает наконец в комнату отдыха, весь свободный медперсонал толпится перед телевизором. Баки идет к холодильнику и достает смузи.  
— Что случилось?

— Мстители, — отвечает Изабель. — В Латверии кто-то взял заложников.

Баки закрывает дверцу и, развернувшись, видит на экране Стива, помогающего людям покинуть полуразрушенное здание. На одной из белых полосок у него на груди пятно крови, и сердце Баки совершает предательский скачок. Это похоже на пулевое ранение, и движения Стива выглядят немного скованными, как будто ему больно.

Двенадцать часов назад Стив нагибает его в нелепом горячем Голливудском поцелуе перед лифтом возле своей квартиры в башне, после чего Баки натягивает куртку и уходит домой. Шесть часов назад Стив отправляет ему сообщение, что летит на миссию в Европу, а Баки посылает ему смайлик с поцелуем и велит рассмотреть вопрос о том, чтобы на этот раз быть чертовски осторожным.

Баки замирает, глядя на исчезающего в здании Роджерса и слушая репортера, который сообщает зрителям, что все заложники эвакуированы. Но Стив же благородный мудак и на всякий случай прочесывает территорию. Хотя ему было настоятельно рекомендовано соблюдать максимальную осторожность.

Внезапно раздается взрыв.

Баки роняет смузи.

Изабель поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Барнса, а он, нахмурившись, наклоняется, чтобы поднять — к счастью целый — стакан. У Баки дрожат руки.

На экране Сэм со Старком копаются в обломках, а репортер в ужасе повторяет: — Капитана Америка завалило… Капитана Америка завалило…

Баки стоит достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как Старк выносит из руин безжизненное тело. Баки идет в душевую и, пытаясь успокоиться, брызгает холодной водой в лицо. Руки трясутся так сильно, что он дважды роняет телефон, прежде чем ему удается набрать номер Стива.

Вызов переводится на голосовую почту. Баки начинает подташнивать.

Он не помнит, как ему удается отработать оставшиеся пять часов. Он переодевается, вызывает Убер и едет в Мидтаун. Из машины звонит Сэму, но тот тоже не берет трубку. Твиттер сообщает, что Стив жив, но конкретно никто ничего не знает. У Старка и Уилсона есть номер Баки, но ему никто не звонит.

Баки с трудом, но удается удержаться от бега по вестибюлю башни Старка к лифту.  
— ДЖАРВИС, — начинает он, как только двери закрываются. Голос предательски ломается. — Где Стив?

— Капитан Роджерс в лазарете, мистер Барнс, — отвечает ИскИн, и лифт начинает движение. — Он скоро покинет хирургию. Я позволил себе отвезти вас на медицинский этаж.

— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, — говорит Баки, прислоняясь к стене.

Сэм сидит в коридоре на диване и выглядит измученным, но не раненным. Он открывает глаза, когда слышит шаги Баки, и выражение его лица превращается в интересную смесь облегчения и удивления.  
— Барнс, — он пытается привстать, но Баки машет, чтобы садился обратно.

— С ним все будет хорошо? — спрашивает он.

Уилсон кивает.  
— Придется полежать пару дней, но он поправится. Для кого-нибудь другого взрыв стал бы смертельным.

У Баки начинают дрожать ноги, и он тяжело падает на диван рядом с Сэмом.  
— Слава Богу.

Они долго молчат. Потом звякает лифт, и появляется Старк. Выглядит он не сильно хорошо, но явно принял душ и что-то съел.  
— Уилсон, твоя очередь, — говорит он, потом замечает Баки и замолкает. — Ой…

— Ага, — сердито кивает Баки. — Ой!

— Э-э-э… — тянет Старк, — тебе Сэм позвонил?

Уилсон в ужасе распахивает глаза, как будто до него только сейчас доходит, что мобильную связь изобрели довольно давно, и существует гипотетическая возможность позвонить парню Стива, чтобы сообщить, что тот не умер. Взгляд Сэма был бы комичным, если бы Баки не был так зол.

— Нет, — спокойным, размеренным голосом, доведенным до совершенства еще в Ираке, отвечает он. — Увидел вас по телевизору.

Повисает долгое неловкое молчание. Из соседней комнаты выходят Бартон с Романофф. Он — на костылях, она — на шпильках. Окидывают их беглыми взглядами и поворачивают к лифту. Баки их не винит.

— Прости, Бак, — очень искренне произносит Сэм, и, черт, на него так трудно злиться… — Блядь, забыл проверить телефон. И сообщение тебе не отправил. Мне так жаль.

Баки трет переносицу, чувствуя приближающуюся головную боль.  
— Мы со Стивом вместе два гребаных месяца, и я был бы крайне признателен, если бы вы, ребята, хоть иногда вспоминали бы об этом. Совсем не весело узнавать из Твиттера, что твой парень вроде как жив.

— Ага, — кивает несчастный Уилсон. — Прости, чувак. Он уже давно не совершал ничего настолько идиотского, и я совершенно забыл о тебе.

Старк зависает, открывая и закрывая рот, как будто хочет что-то сказать, но фильтр мозг/рот перекрыт.

— Операция Капитана Роджерса закончена, — объявляет врач, выходя из палаты. — Очнется часа через два. Кто-нибудь может пройти к нему.

Баки молча встает и идет за доктором. Сэм со Старком не пытаются его остановить.

На фоне белых простыней Стив выглядит маленьким и бледным. Все лицо в порезах и бинтах. Баки не может видеть его таким.

Чтобы хоть как-то ускорить время, а еще потому, что он любопытный сукин сын, Баки критически осматривает швы, проверяет качество всех повязок и внимательно читает текст на табличке в ногах кровати Роджерса. Он не сомневается, что у Старка на зарплате лучшие врачи, но он — чертов медбрат, а еще ему нужно чем-то заняться.

Стив просыпается через час. Баки так увлеченно придумывает всевозможные способы разрушить жизнь Старка, что даже не понимает, что Роджерс приходит в себя.  
— Бак?

Он поворачивает голову и упирается взглядом в усталое лицо Стива и его дурацкую пьяную улыбку.  
— Ты… — начинает Баки, обвинительно тыкая в него пальцем, —… ты гребаный мудак.

Стив ошарашенно моргает.  
— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, детка.

— Не «деткай» мне тут, ублюдок, — шипит Баки и подносит к его губам стакан воды с соломинкой. — Я, блядь, просил тебя быть осторожней.

Стив хмурится и пьет. И начинает выглядеть немного более адекватным, чем в начале. Это хорошо. Кричать на человека, находящегося под кайфом от обезболивающих, совсем не круто.  
— Баки, это моя работа.

— Тебя взорвали, — пытается не орать Барнс и обводит рукой контуры его израненного тела. — Тебя взорвали, и ни один из твоих остолопов не додумался позвонить и сказать, что ты не погиб. Я люблю тебя, Стив, но… не хочу смотреть по CNN, как ты умираешь. Ты на самом деле должен постараться быть более осторожным.

Стив сердито поджимает губы. Он, кажется, даже не замечает признания в любви, вылетевшего у Баки в порыве гнева.  
— У меня опасная работа, Бак. Ты знал это, когда мы начинали встречаться. Я всегда буду делать все возможное для спасения людей, и сколько бы ты ни повторял мне быть аккуратней, это не изменится.

— Да что за хрень! — все-таки орет Баки. — Когда это что-нибудь менялось из-за моих слов? Я в курсе, что ты чертовски упрямый говнюк. Праведный, благородный и прочая хуйня, но ты хоть иногда мог бы заботиться и о своей жалкой заднице тоже?

Брови Стива соединяются в линию.  
— Баки…

— Заткнись, — прерывает тот и почти швыряет стакан на тумбочку. — Как ты думаешь, что я, черт побери, чувствовал, глядя на Старка, в прямом эфире выносящего твое тело из того здания? Я не прошу перестать быть Капитаном Америка, я прошу перестать жертвовать собой и понять своей тупой башкой, что я забочусь о тебе и не хочу, чтобы ты сдох!

Стив открывает рот, но слова не даются. Баки встает и вытирает глаза прежде, чем могут пролиться эти дурацкие сердитые слезы.

— Не звони мне, пока не отрастишь хотя бы крошечное чувство самосохранения, — говорит он и ненавидит то, каким жалким кажется его голос. — Я действительно не могу сейчас с тобой разговаривать.

И уходит, не глядя на застывшего Роджерса, и его обессиленно упавшую на одеяло руку, протянутую было к Баки. Когда тот появляется в дверях, Сэм со Старком резко отпрыгивают, выглядя слегка виноватыми, будто подслушивали, но Баки молча проходит мимо.

По дороге к метро звонит начальник и, извиняясь, просит вернуться и отработать еще смену — сложилась чрезвычайная ситуация. Баки с радостью соглашается, потому что бег по приемному гарантированно отвлечет его от проблем с Роджерсом.

Сэм звонит, когда Баки только-только начинает работать, но он сбрасывает звонок и отключает телефон. Баки занят.

***

Четыре дня спустя он снова тащит свою задницу в Мидтаун, чтобы выпить с Сэмом кофе. Уилсон — будучи приличным воспитанным человеком — извинился, и, очевидно, устал от дерьма Стива еще больше Баки.

— Итак, он вышел из лазарета, — небрежно сообщает Сэм, когда они усаживаются за столик в «Старбаксе». Уилсон подозрительно косится на тройной Латте венти Баки и крепче сжимает свой Мокко. — Твой стакан выглядит предвестником инфаркта.

Баки демонстративно отпивает приличную дозу и, игнорируя сведения о Роджерсе, тяжело вздыхает.  
— Сэм, я работаю в две смены. Сердечный приступ стал бы для меня желанным отдыхом.  
Потом кивает на горку взбитых сливок в Сэмовом стакане.  
— По крайней мере, у меня не будет дырок в зубах.

Сэм прижимает Мокко к груди.  
— У меня от вас с Роджерсом в душе дырки. Я теперь могу пить все, что угодно.

У Баки дергается глаз, и он прячется за кофе. Он совсем вымотан, хотя и довольно хорошо маскируется. В приемном осталось совсем мало народу — сразу три медсестры поддались норовирусу. Поэтому Баки заходит домой только за тем, чтобы сменить носки и, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят, отправиться обратно. За последние два дня он спал в общей сложности пять с половиной часов, потому что беспокойство о Стиве и десятки минут, проведенные в разочарованном отчаянии, тоже отнимают время у таких драгоценных часов сна.

Он соглашается выпить с Сэмом кофе, потому что тот заявляется в больницу после того, как Баки не отвечает ни на один его звонок, а еще потому, что Баки милый. Хотя он и понимает, что с огромной долей вероятности, разговор пойдет о Роджерсе.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Сэм, с беспокойством глядя на сумки Гуччи, образовавшиеся у Баки под глазами.

— Превосходно, — беззаботно отвечает тот и слышит звонок телефона.

— Это не твой? — спрашивает Сэм, когда видит, что Баки не торопится отвечать. — Даже не посмотришь, кто это?

— Я знаю, — беспечно отвечает Баки. Бейонсе продолжает приглушенно надрываться в кармане.

Сэм прислушивается, моргает и, как только раздается «Средние пальцы вверх, поднимаю руки выше. Помашу ими у него перед глазами: «Пока, мальчик», узнает песню.  
— Ты сменил его рингтон на «Sorry»? Сурово, чувак…

— Это неважно, — бормочет Баки и думает: как было бы здорово, если можно было бы ставить капельницы с эспрессо.

— Слушай, Барнс, Стив идиот, — говорит Сэм, вытирая сливочные усы. — Но он твой идиот. Позвони ему. Или хотя бы ответь на звонок.

— Я занят, Сэм. Очень, — Баки трет висок, пытаясь справиться с начинающейся головной болью. — Работа отнимает кучу времени. У меня сейчас просто нет сил разбираться еще и с комплексом героя у Роджерса.

— Да, выглядишь дерьмово, — соглашается Уилсон. — Но мне кажется, что всем стало бы значительно лучше, если бы вы оба перестали упираться и пришли бы к компромиссу. Вы, конечно, чертовски упрямы, но тебе самому было бы проще справляться со стрессом на работе без дополнительных переживаний о Стиве. Клинт, Нат и я полностью на твоей стороне, но… Ты несчастен, Роджерс несчастен, а мы просто больше не в силах выносить такое количество хандры. Бак, он слушает Селин Дион… — обреченным шепотом заканчивает Сэм.

Баки смотрит на Уилсона, но возразить нечего, потому что Сэм — это Сэм. Он всегда прав, как бы это не бесило.  
— Схожу за кексом, — угрюмо бормочет Баки и отодвигает стул. Он не уверен, что может вспомнить, когда последний раз нормально ел. К тому же звуки, издаваемые животом и тошнота уже порядком ему надоели. Скорее всего, выпить за раз столько кофе не было хорошей идеей.

Сэм скептически смотрит на него. Баки хочется его ударить.

Когда он поднимается, его внезапно сбивает с ног низкий уровень сахара в крови, и все заканчивается обмороком посреди «Старбакса».

Баки приходит в себя минуты через две и видит потолок и взволнованное лицо Сэма. Тот поднимает его ноги повыше, а бариста с беспокойством смотрит на них.  
— У вас все в порядке? — спрашивает он, отгоняя любопытных.

— Да, — отвечает Баки, но голос какой-то подозрительно тонкий, и стены немного качаются. Он снова закрывает глаза. — Нормально. Ну… немного черных пятен. Я еще чуть-чуть полежу, ладно? Чтобы уж точно прийти в себя.

— У него, скорее всего, сахар упал, — слышится голос Сэма. — Но головой он не ударился, так что все будет хорошо. Я уже позвонил другу. Мы сделаем все, что понадобится.

Секундочку… Сэм позвонил другу?

Дверь с грохотом распахивается, и раздаются тяжелые шаги.  
— Сэм? Баки?

Барнс собирается убить Сэма. Он медбрат. У него высший балл по анатомии. Никто даже следа от тела не найдет, когда он закончит.

Все, решено — как только этот гребаный мир перестанет вращаться, он уничтожит Уилсона, супергерой он там или нет.

— Баки? — у Роджерса абсолютно безумный голос, и Барнс вынужден поднять веки. Чтобы упереться взглядом в полоумные, широко распахнутые глаза Стива. Он в бейсболке, уродливых очках с линзами без диоптрий и жутком дедушкином кардигане поверх слишком узкой майки. И Баки не знает, хочет ударить его или поцеловать.

— Черт побери, Сэм… — выдыхает он и снова закрывает глаза. Он практически уверен, что Уилсон хихикает и довольно потирает метафорические ладошки. Предатель.

Все два квартала — таково расстояние от кафе до башни — Стив несет Баки на руках. Как невесту. Баки ничуть не впечатлен. Напротив — огорчен. Его переполняет праведный гнев по поводу поступка Уилсона. Тот, ловко извинившись, выдумывает какой-то благовидный предлог и не садится с ними в лифт, оставляя один на один друг с другом и повисшей звенящей тишиной. Баки почти уверен, что теперь Старк вынесет ему мозг шуточками про свадебные обычаи и порог.

Роджерс аккуратно кладет его на диван и исчезает на кухне. Спустя десять секунд возвращается с протеиновым коктейлем, протягивает Баки и садится в ногах.

Баки пьет эту чертову штуку. На вкус — как картон, ароматизированный искусственной ягодной отдушкой, но после него, как ни странно, ему становится немного лучше.

Молчание затягивается. Стив вздыхает и принимается неловко мямлить: — Ты сказал… сказал, что любишь меня…

— Ничего я не говорил, — хмуро отказывается Баки. — Это слишком по-гейски.

— Мы и есть геи. И ты сделал это, когда кричал на меня.

В его словах есть смысл. Баки помнит тот разговор в деталях.  
— Сколько дней тебе понадобилось, чтобы осознать?

— Э-э-э… — говорит Стив. — Три. Вообще-то, меня Сэм об этом спросил. Они слышали, как ты меня разносил.

Баки закатывает глаза.  
— Сюрприз, засранец.

Стив легонько толкает его в бок.  
— Не будь злобной сволочью, — он замолкает и через несколько секунд нерешительно продолжает: — Ты серьезно?

— Нет, блядь, я перестал тебя любить вчера, сразу после того, как вытащил лампочку из задницы очередного идиота. Конечно, да, придурок. Мне казалось то, что я орал на тебя, лежащего на больничной койке, является достаточным доказательством.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — серьезно говорит Стив. — Несмотря на то, что ты засранец.

— Пф-ф-ф… — фыркает Баки, чтобы переждать, пока сердце перестанет так трепыхаться. — Ты любишь меня именно потому, что я засранец, а не вопреки. Никто другой с тобой не справился бы.

Роджерс улыбается как дурак.  
— Ага, — несколько раз быстро кивает он и придвигается ближе.

Баки снова закатывает глаза и разводит руки в стороны.  
— Иди сюда, болван.

Стив радостно оборачивается вокруг него и вжимается лицом в шею.  
— Прости, что был таким идиотом и позволил себя подорвать, — приглушенно говорит он. — У меня раньше никогда не было бойфренда.

— Правда? — шепчет Баки, перебирая его прекрасные растрепанные волосы. Он очень, очень устал, а Стив такой тёплый, что Баки чувствует, как потихоньку начинает засыпать. — И ты меня прости, — бормочет он. — Просто я так разозлился… и испугался…

— Ага, — вздыхает Стив, прижимаясь носом к мягким волосам за ухом Баки. — Было из-за чего… Сэм уговорил Тони установить систему уведомления ближайших родственников, поэтому в следующий раз, когда что-то случится, ДЖАРВИС сразу позвонит тебе.

— Радует, что ты признаешь наличие у себя идиотской безбашенности, говоря «в следующий раз», — зевает Баки.

Стив ухмыляется, потом немного отодвигается и прижимает большой палец к уродливому темному пятну под левым глазом Баки.  
— Выглядишь дерьмово, детка.

И, обхватив ладонями лицо, впервые за шесть дней целует. Баки тут же прощает ему абсолютно всё.

— А теперь закрывай свой сладко-говорящий рот, — Баки еще раз зевает и сцепляет у него за спиной руки, оплетая как осьминог. — За последние двое суток я спал часов пять. Ты теплый. Я на диване. И нахуй все остальное…

Стив смеется и поднимается на ноги, а Баки цепляется за него, как детеныш обезьяны ростом в пять футов одиннадцать дюймов.  
— Пойдем в койку, Спящая Красавица.

— У меня завтра смена в шесть вечера, принц Мудозвон, — бормочет Баки ему в шею. — Не забудь разбудить.

— Замётано, — ухмыляется Стив и целует его в макушку. Баки засыпает раньше, чем его опускают на кровать.

Просыпается он через пятнадцать часов, полностью опутанный конечностями Роджерса, и впервые за неделю чувствует себя отдохнувшим.

Прекрасное пробуждение. Даже если сейчас хрен-его-знает-какое раннее утро, а во рту привкус обоссаных котами опилок.

***

Перед уходом со смены Баки решает просмотреть кое-какие документы и садится на пост младшего медперсонала полистать карты пациентов. Вдруг Изабель как ветром сдувает. Она так резко дергает рукой, что сбивает на пол свою кружку. Баки поднимает голову. Изабель смотрит в сторону входной двери с выражением несказанного удивления на лице. Баки поворачивается и… несколько раз моргает.

Сияющий Роджерс стоит в дверном проеме. Он выглядит как помесь престарелого ловеласа-хипстера из Уильямсбурга и русского с Брайтон-Бич. На нем спортивная адидасовская куртка, джинсы в облипку, черная бейсболка с цветочным принтом, напоминающим занавески бабушки Баки, и очки с простыми стеклами в громоздкой черепаховой оправе. Выглядит он нелепо, но чертовски мило для человека ростом шесть с лишним футов, сложенного как кирпичный сортир.

— Черт побери… — выдыхает Изабель и принимается судорожно поправлять хиджаб, — вот это экземпляр с утра пораньше.  
Баки переводит взгляд на электронное табло над дверью — на часах одиннадцать дня.

Стив энергично машет рукой и практически несется к стойке, выглядя при этом совсем не так, как ожидают люди, представляющие себе Капитана Америка. Баки почти впечатлен его бреющим полетом ниже радаров.

— Привет, детка, — жизнерадостно выдает Роджерс и, наклонившись, целует Баки в щеку.

Глаза Изабель грозятся выскочить из орбит.

Баки протяжно вздыхает.  
— Изабель, это мой парень, Стив.

— Будь ты проклят, Барнс, — тихо бормочет она, потом тяжело вздыхает и широко улыбается Роджерсу. — Здравствуй, Стив, очень приятно познакомиться! Рада наконец увидеть человека, заставляющего Баки улыбаться чаще раза в месяц.

Баки абсолютно точно и до этого улыбался больше раза в месяц. Он делал это, по крайней мере, трижды. Обломись, Изабель.

— Рад стараться! — ухмыляется Роджерс и жмет ей руку. Предатель.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Баки, складывая бумаги. — Клянусь Богом, если ты когда-нибудь явишься сюда с колотой раной, я отрежу тебе член.

— И я тебя люблю, детка, — ухмыляется Стив, но Баки слышит невысказанное «и мог бы заколоть тебя этим самым членом». — Ты же скоро заканчиваешь, я пришел за тобой. Мы идем завтракать.

Баки поднимает брови и смотрит на медкарты.  
— Ну… не знаю… — тянет он. — У меня тут столько интересных бумажек. Будет грустно с ними расставаться.

— О, черт побери вас обоих, — стонет Изабель, выхватывая документы у Баки из рук и кивая на раздевалку. — Иди, переодевайся. Невозможно смотреть, как вы флиртуете, оскорбляя друг друга, так что на сегодня ты официально закончил. Стив, грязные подробности за тобой.

Тот — зараза — хохочет и подмигивает ей.

Когда через десять минут Баки появляется в джоггерах и кожаной куртке — в душе оплакивая, как идиотский наряд Роджерса испортит их совместный внешний вид, — красная Изабель сидит, уткнувшись в монитор, а Стив выглядит слегка смущенным. Баки не хочет ничего знать…

Как только он подходит достаточно близко, Стив хватает его за воротник и втягивает в поцелуй, в котором столько языка, что его достаточно сложно назвать невинным. Баки с энтузиазмом отвечает, потому что, несмотря на жуткую одежду Роджерса, чертовски приятно, когда тебя забирают с работы.

Изабель снова роняет кружку, и Баки отлипает от губ Стива, чтобы пожелать ей удачной смены. Изабель из-под стола бормочет что-то типа «повеселитесь».

— Непременно, — отвечает Баки, и они выходят на улицу. Там Стив ведет его к черной, гладкой машине, припаркованной на стоянке перед приемным отделением. — Что за нелепая маскировка, и что, черт побери, сказала тебе Изабель?

Стив смеется и обнимает Баки за пояс. Теперь, когда они одни, он кажется значительно более расслабленным.  
— Наташа помогала выбирать. Сказала — это последнее, чего от меня можно ожидать, — он свободной рукой натягивает пониже свою эксклюзивную бейсболку. — А Изабель… ну, она флиртовала… пока я ей не сказал, что мое сердце уже занято тобой. Тобой и твоими гейскими светящимися штиблетами…

— Эй! Эти… штиблеты стоят больше, чем весь твой сраный гардероб, — сквозь зубы шипит Баки. — И да, она была сражена, как только ты вошел. У нее пунктик на людей, выглядящих примерно как ты. Таких, чье фото не стыдно выложить в «Pinterest».

Стив наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его, и нечаянно заезжает козырьком ему в глаз. Баки в отместку бьет его под ребра и разворачивает бейсболку задом на перед.  
— Ты только посмотри на себя. Восхитительно, — громко восторгается он и, пытаясь не ухмыляться, смотрит на пучок светлых волос, торчащих сквозь отверстие.

— Правда? — усмехается Стив, прижимая Баки к шикарной машине и целуя в подбородок. — Детка, тебя мой Адидас заводит?

Баки сдается и улыбается. Вскоре они уже оба смеются, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу. Еле «ползущий» мимо старик бросает на них обеспокоенные взгляды и торопится «проползти» как можно быстрее.

— Люблю тебя, придурок, — говорит Баки, когда смех стихает.

Стив целует его и засовывает руки ему под кожаную куртку.  
— И я люблю, засранец. Пойдем, поедим. Если будешь паинькой, так и быть — разрешу тебе поласкать мои спецификации под столом.

Баки все еще хохочет, когда Стив запихивает его в машину.

***

Баки просыпается от звонка телефона и, с трудом выбираясь из одеяльного кокона, хватает мобильный с тумбочки.

— Да ты, блядь, издеваешься? — отвечая, бурчит он, потому что слышит, что Роджерс звонит ему из кухни.

— Привет, Сэм, — говорит тот. — Срочно нужна твоя помощь!

— Что? — рычит Баки, потому что они уже это проходили.

— Тот парень… ну… в которого я безумно влюблен, и который вот уже полгода смотрит на мою уродливую физиономию и терпит все мое дерьмо… У нас годовщина, и я хотел спросить, что ему подарить?

— Э-э-э… — говорит Баки, потому что абсолютно забыл, что с момента «Атаки мелких роботов™» прошло целых шесть месяцев. — Минет, думаю, был бы очень кстати.

— Вот незадача… — в трубку говорит Стив, появляясь в дверях с двумя кружками кофе. У него странно дергаются губы, как будто он не может решить, ухмыльнуться ему или нежно улыбнуться. На нем только свободные пижамные штаны, волосы абсолютно восхитительно торчат в разные стороны, а взгляд сияющий и счастливый. Баки любит его до умопомрачения. И не только за пресс, похожий на стиральную доску. — А я пошел и купил нам квартиру. Думаешь, это слишком?

— Э-э-э… — снова говорит ошарашенный Баки. А что еще, черт побери, на это можно сказать?

— Спасибо за совет, — ухмыляется Стив и «кладет трубку». Потом бросает телефон на кровать и садится, пристраивая кофе на тумбочку.

Баки продолжает молча смотреть на Роджерса, а тот целует его и самодовольно произносит: — Ты потерял дар речи.

— Что за нахуй? — выдавливает Баки, потому что ненормативную лексику можно использовать абсолютно в любых ситуациях. — Ты купил что?

— Квартиру, — повторяет Стив. — Ну, это место, где ты снимаешь штаны и оставляешь в раковине грязную посуду.

— Я знаю, что такое квартира, мудак, — говорит Баки. — А что касается штанов… Тебе придется снять свои, чтобы я смог преподнести тебе подарок на наш шестимесячный юбилей, который снесет тебе крышу.

Выражение лица Стива становится изумленным и немного голодным.  
— Ты мне ее и так регулярно сносишь, Бак.

— Угу, — соглашается тот, приподнимаясь, чтобы перелезть к нему на колени.

Стив ведёт руками вверх по его бедрам и обнимает за пояс, а Баки хватает его за волосы и целует. Долго и крайне развратно.

— Не все тут могут позволить себе такие невъебенные жесты, — задыхаясь, говорит он и сильнее вжимается в него задницей. У Стива перехватывает дыхание, и член под пижамными штанами начинает твердеть. — Поэтому я собираюсь сначала отсосать тебе, а потом оседлать твой член, и клянусь — ни разу в жизни не пожалуюсь на цветовую гамму, которую ты выбрал для нашей квартиры.

Стив смеется и снова целует его.  
— Шикарный план, детка.

Баки запускает пальцы в его волосы и стонет.  
— Поздравляю с гребаной годовщиной, зайка.

— И тебя с юбилеем, засранец, — ласково отвечает Роджерс и целует в нос, прежде чем опрокинуть на простыни.

Кофе остывает, но никому нет до этого никакого дела…

**Author's Note:**

> * Медсестра Джеки — американский сериал про медицинского работника женского пола, принимающего викодин.
> 
> ** Баки с хорошими волосами — шутка основана на том, что в песне «Sorry» Бейонсе поет: «Он хочет меня, когда меня нет. Лучше позвони своей Бекки с хорошими волосами…», («хорошие волосы» — жаргонизм, которым афроамериканцы описывают чернокожих женщин, чьи волосы напоминают прямые волосы белых. Чем длиннее и мягче волосы, тем они «лучше». Кучерявые волосы называют «плохими») и поклонники звезды буквально зациклились на поисках загадочной «Бекки», считая, что Джей Зи (муж Бейонсе) изменил жене именно с этой дамой.


End file.
